14 Characters
by Lloydirving0
Summary: One shot of how a simple text message ends up helping Lloyd find what he is missing in his life.


_**I dont own Tales of symphonia,**_

The sun is out in full force today as Lloyd Irving, the hero of the unified world and protector of the new Kharlan Tree, Yggdrasil, works tirelessly underneath the yellow orbs blaze. While out walking the trail that leads to Gaoracchia forest from Sybak one of the trees in said forest had been uprooted in a recent storm and toppled over and onto the path. If it were any other forest a lumberjack would come from one of the nearby towns and cleared the trail already. However, centuries of bad reputation spread around about ghost of thieves and killers still haunting the woods run rampant. Even though these tales were mostly spread around back when the world was split in two only a brave few will still walk the trail through the forest most wouldn't stay long like Lloyd has done this day.

He stands off to the side of the path his jacket long since removed due to the sweltering heat. His black shirt drenched with sweat as dirt clung to face cheek and arms. He had just got done hacking, cutting, and sawing through the first part of the massive tree and pushed it off to the side. He cringed at the thought of the two more cuts he would have to make to clear the path and was taking a breather. While taking a swig of water from the canteen he had out. Looking over to where he had draped his jacket across a nearby branch Lloyd walks over to it and pulls out a small circular device.

The device was the newest creation of magi-technology from the Lorenzo Company to be made after a study of the technology used by Desians in their base. This one allowed for long-range vocal communication, similar to how shortwave radios in the Half-elf bases used before. They also had small holographic field generators, again like the bases, so that you could also have visual confirmation of who you were speaking with. While no official name had been given yet Lloyd's group had been calling them communicators. This one was one of the newest prototypes that Lloyd, and the rest of the members of regeneration party where testing out for Regal's technology department. This newest model allowed for typed messages to be sent to the contacts after an incident in where Zelos answered a group call while on the porcelain throne. Lloyd shivers at the thought of the memory forever burned into his brain.

While he couldn't recall what the call was originally for as they never did get to it, he did recall this incident vividly because of everyone's reaction. While his face probably matched Genis own in shocked and horror, Colette had let out a small squeak and covered her eyes, her cheeks slightly red. Regal shuddered and had his eyes closed, Raine was also red-faced but Lloyd wasn't sure if it was a blush or because she was angry. Presea had looked indifferent, Lloyd was unsure if she fully grasped the concept of shame and Zelos lack of it. He then recalled Sheena's face red as his jacket for the two seconds it was on the call before she had dropped her communicator onto a table a whirl of faces could be seen and it became clear that she was at some restaurant. The image had settled oddly enough, right on the back of Sheena as she rushed through a door at the back of said restaurant. Around the same time on Zelos's end, a door was pushed open and someone stomped in.

"ZELOS YOU PERVERT!" Sheena screamed as everyone watched Zelos pale before scrambling turning off the communicator. It was around this time everyone else shut off their own devices as it was clear Zelos and Sheena would both be indisposed for the rest of the evening.

Lloyd smiled in amusement as it was indeed one of the funniest things to happen while product testing. However, it pained him as well for some reason knowing that Sheena was out with Zelos at the time seemed to hurt Lloyd. Lloyd was ready to get back to work as doing so would take his mind off the memory and the pained feeling he was getting. Yet fate had other plans as just before he could do so the communicator started buzzing in his hand opening it up a hologram of Genis appeared.

"Hey Lloyd how are you," Genis asked as it been some time since he actually talked to Lloyd without it being a group call.

"Oh, Hi Genis," Lloyd responded doing his best impersonation of Colette's hiding pain smile, "I'm alright how the new academy like?"

After the world was brought back to whole Genis had been offered full scholarships at both the Palmacosta Academy and Sybak, however, he chose to go to the academy first due to it being more willing to accept Half-elves. He had plans, however, to study at Sybak after graduating from Palmacosta. That's why when the communicator was invented he begged Raine to let him help test it. She first was going to decline for him to use one as she feared he wouldn't study however, she eventually gave in and he was allowed to test one like everyone else.

Genis told Lloyd about some of the classes he was now in and how even though there were still a few who despised him because of his heritage. Most never brought it up and only judge him by his skill and being number one in his class meant they respected him. On Lloyd's side, he told him of some small disputes here and there he had a hand in helping fix. How he would go and tend to the sapling Yggdrasil with Martel sometimes appearing before him thanking him for what he was doing. He also explains that as the Exspheres become even harder to find he had decided to help with the odd job here and there and wonders if that's how Kratos began life as a mercenary. Of course, Genis would have to remind him that they have no way of knowing if Kratos was actually a mercenary or if that was just the cover story. Soon after the two talked about the rest of their friends what they were up to as far as the boys knew.

"I guess that confirms it," Genis said based on the background of his communicator he was either in his bedroom or one of the research rooms at the academy.

"Confirms what?" Lloyd asked as sat on a windy hill out on the open plains having chosen to walk today versus flying with the rheaird. In doing so he opened himself up to being free when someone called.

Genis Sighs and shakes his head, "That Zelos and Sheena are dating. Weren't you paying attention, Lloyd?"

Lloyd forced a startled laugh as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, "What? R-really how can you tell," Lloyd asked skeptically if not a little frightened at what his first best friend was saying.

"You remember that night couple weeks ago when Zelos answered the communicator while in the restroom?" Lloyd meekly nodded as he had just recalled the incident right before the call, "The two of them were on a date that night at one of the most expensive restaurants in Meltokio, I should know I've thought about saving up and taking Presea there.." Genis smile became bigger as he finished the sentence.

Lloyd rolled his eyes at the young half-elf's tone. It was no shock that Genis had a crush on Presea years ago and though she was still emotionally detached because of her time spent as part of the angelus project, it was a surprise when she finally reciprocated those feelings for Genis. Now, however, Genis always tried one way or another to lord it over Lloyd about getting a girlfriend because he was still single.

Sure, Lloyd had gone with Zelos once or twice to a bar when Zelos needed a wingman, a term Lloyd still didn't fully understand. However, these dates tended to end up being some random women in a crowd of strangers at some bar. Unlike his red-headed friend Lloyd never went home with the women who would cling to him as he tried to leave. They did their best to keep him from departing by calling him a hero or the more endowed would grab his arms and sandwiching them between their breasts while having an innocent look on their face. Even Lloyd was tempted more than once by this; he couldn't deny it, but every time he thought about taking one of these women's offers, Sheena's face would flash in his mind and it made him feel dirty and guilty for even considering it.

"You also know they dated before the journey of regeneration right?" Genis asked Lloyd intent on moving forward on the conversation.

"H-huh they did?" Lloyd said in surprise truth was that he heard it from Zelos once before but had forgotten.

Genis nods his head in satisfaction, "Mhm, I don't know all the details but at some point, before Sheena was sent to Sylvarant the two dated and Zelos being like he is, she soon caught him with another woman and they broke up." Genis explained, "However it was obvious even back then she still had feelings for the idiot."

"It was?" Lloyd tried to recall back to the Journey.

Lloyd thought back and tried to recall an interaction he saw of Sheena and Zelos, the only one that came to mind was when Zelos had pulled Sheena through the portal to Sylvarant when Kunoichi betrayed her to the papal knights. She was pretty upset at Zelos then but she didn't hit him as far as Lloyd recalled.

"Yeah, it was," Genis responded drawing Lloyd out of his memories, "she always hit him more than anyone else after all."

"That…does not make any sense," Lloyd said confused not following Genis way of reasoning.

Genis rolled his eyes and his tone of voice had the hint of superiority it took whenever Genis had to explain something to his older friend. "She held Zelos to a higher standard than you, regal, or even me. That's why she was so comfortable with wailing on him. It was her way to communicate she still had feelings for him." Genis nods his head as he continues. "Mmhm a real tsundere couple those two are."

"W-what a tsundere?!" Lloyd responds loudly his eyes bulging out with a shocked startling Genis, "What is a tsundere?" Lloyd then asks causing Genis to fall out of his seat.

"Don't scream like that if you don't know!" Genis responds as he gets back into his seat anger evident in his face. "It means that in the open Sheena's cold and violent with Zelos but behind closed doors she swoons over him the more she hurts him the more she cares."

Lloyd still skeptical about it but tries again to remember Sheena, showing a very physical display of affection this time he remembers how Zelos would annoy Sheena until she took her frustration out on him, leaving him in a bloody mess just for him to heal himself and not hold it against her. He starts to think how strange it was that Zelos always allowed it to happen if not try to goad Sheena to do so.

"…M-maybe your right."

"Of course I am Lloyd, stick with me and…" a knock is heard in the background and Lloyd can just make out the faintest voice of Presea saying something behind the door. "Oh got to go Lloyd talk to you later," Genis says with a big grin and a light blush on his face ending the call before Lloyd can give him a farewell.

Lloyd sits there after the screen goes black and thinks back on what he just heard. "Are those two really going out?" A dull ache throbbed in his chest once more as more memories flooded back to him. Each one he took time to pause on and really scrutinizes the beatings Zelos got and compared them to the few times Sheena had even hit Lloyd, outside of when they were enemies, and he remembers how almost every time she hit Zelos she was blushing.

"That's what he means," Lloyd says in realization before his mood sullies, "he must be right but why does it hurt to admit that?" Lloyd sighs and gets ready to get back to work to drive off his thoughts once more.

DING

The communicator rings out loud meaning Lloyd had a new letter from one of his friends.

"Huh? Did Genis forget to tell me something?" Lloyd says as he opens up the communicator once more a hologram of an unopened letter dances in front of him. He reaches out and motions his hand as if he pushed the envelope, the communicator reading this opens the message.

"Wait this is from Sheena… WHAT!" Lloyd reads the message almost dropping the communicator after doing so.

 _"_ _I love you"_ the message reads floating in front of Lloyd.

Lloyd blinks his eyes once and re-read the message… He blinks again and re-reads the message… he blinks a third time even bringing his gloves up to his eyes to get whatever was in them out and yet the message stayed the same.

A warm feeling replaced the ache in his chest as an unconscious smile draws across his face. _"Sheena loves me."_ The words echo in his mind and the feelings to jump around for joy to dance and laugh are almost too much for Lloyd to contain and then Genis voice replays back in his mind.

 _"_ _Zelos and Sheena are dating."_

"Zelos and Sheena are dating…right Genis just got done explaining that Sheena's a sun hairy." Lloyd had already forgotten the word tsundere. "But why would she send me this message then."

Lloyd racks his brain trying to convince himself the message was for him as much as he tries to convince himself it wasn't. Suddenly an idea dawn on him and his eyes are shrouded in clouds once again as the idea beats loudly as the truth. "She must have meant to send this message to Zelos and sent it to me by mistake."

"Of course Sheena wouldn't confess to me compared to Zelos my "boyish" charms don't win out." Lloyd even makes the air quotes as he refers to how Zelos had described Lloyd's good points one of the times they went out looking for girls.

Though Lloyd was convinced that he was not the intended recipient for the message his body acted on its own and with few key presses the words lit up the screen.

 _"_ _I love you too"_

Lloyd pauses and watches the words now displayed on his screen.

"I wrote that…is that how I really feel?" Lloyd asked himself as he continued to stare at the message. "Is that what that strange happy feeling was I felt before…"

Lloyd once again had to stop from completing the task at hand and sat down on one of the logs he needed to remove from the trail.

He thought back once again to all the moments in his life to find when he felt those feelings mainly with anyone besides Sheena so he could compare. A memory of time spent in the school a year before he was exiled from Iselia comes to mind. It was late spring one evening and the sky was pitch black outside. Lloyd should have already been at home except he had gotten detention for sleeping in class. Now with the spring shower, both he and the professor were now stuck at the school.

"It's really coming down," Lloyd said from under the awning of the schools front door.

"I hope our pond doesn't flood," Raine said next to Lloyd staring at the clouds as they cry.

"It's not like it can last forever," Lloyd responded ever the optimist.

"True…, but even a small storm could wreak all sorts of trouble for us," Raine responded ever the realist.

"You worry too much Professor," Lloyd responded, "This storm will be over an hour or two tops. Besides, if you're really worried about the pond you can always go look it is just right down the path after all."

"And get soaked and catch a cold," Raine said dismissively, "you would just like that wouldn't you Mr. Irving, knowing the mayor he won't get anyone to substitute while I'm out and you get a small vacation until I was better. "Besides with the perverts in this town, last thing I need is to be caught in this rain…I might have to look into getting some all-purpose traveling clothes at some point. Maybe a robe…maybe to look like an old retainer uniforms of the Balacruf Dynasty or maybe…" This was the event that helped Raine decide on getting her iconic robe.

Lloyd stood there staring at Raine who hadn't made any response to his reply about her getting sick. "Professor is something wrong?" Lloyd asked but still gets no response. He sighs and grabs her hand, "If you're that worried Professor I'll go with you. Lloyd drags the unresponsive Raine out into the rain.

The water raining on her head causes Raine to come out of her thoughts. "What…" Panicked she snatches her hand away from Lloyd and with her gasp startles Lloyd who falls down.

"Ahh," Lloyd screamed followed by a squish as the pathways in the village of Iselia had become rivers of mud.

Raine forgetting about the storm quickly kneels down, "I'm sorry are you ok Lloyd?

Lloyd sits up; mud covered the back of his clothes and down his face. He is about to answer when his brain stops functioning all he can do was stare at probably one of the sexiest things he ever seen. The water had caused Raines clothes to hug tightly to her body clingy to every curve as best it could form fitting to Raine and leaving little to the imagination. Lloyd was in perfect view to see the ample bosom of his professor and the feeling of burning electricity rushed through his veins. His blood burned and rushed to his head causing an all too noticeable of a blush to appear on his face. Raine saw this fearing that Lloyd may actually be sick, and proving her brother wrong about idiot's not getting sick, she reached out to check him. In doing so her clothes shifted and now of Raine's perfect mounds, Lloyd could see two smaller dots sticking up. This would be the final thing he saw as he fell back into unconscious with a nosebleed and a perverted smile on his face.

Ironically enough in another world on a shifted plane, a Red-headed chosen had the strangest sense he been beaten somehow and couldn't help himself but say out loud, "Lucky bastard," this was of course in the middle of a report to the king he was required to sit in on. Needless to say, the king wasn't amused especially when later questioned Zelos could not tell him why he said that or felt like saying it.

Lloyd continued to sit there and recalled the feelings from that time and what he felt today. He frowned as he compared the two, while both were similar in which the electricity causing slight shivers of pleasure and the desire of want, the two were different in their intensity while the moment from the past with the Professor was enough to cause Lloyd to have a crush on her that's all it amounted to Lloyd harbored to guess this was the feeling that drove Zelos to go from one girl to the next. The Professor also lacked the calming contentment that also came with the feelings he had for Sheena the overwhelming feeling of being one and light as feather.

He decided to focus on that aspect of the feelings he felt for Sheena and right away memories with Colette came to mind. He had no doubt he loved and still loves Colette, however, the feelings, like the feelings he had for Raine didn't feel complete nor did they seem to stack up like they did with Sheena. An image of Dirk flashed into his mind and suddenly everything seemed to make sense. The feelings he had for Colette mirrored the same feelings he had for his dwarven father, for what he had for Kratos the one-time enemy turned apologetic father in his life.

"I love Colette…like she is family? …I guess, like a sister or a really close cousin?" Lloyd said out loud before he looked at the message on the screen once more.

 _"_ _I love you too"_

The message that he wrote without truly realizing, the message that came to him as naturally as it was to breathe. Lloyd didn't need to ponder if what he felt was true love or not anymore he knew it was… that's when he frowned once more as once again he reminded himself what Genis had told him.

 _"_ _Zelos and Sheena are dating."_

Lloyd could feel the pain he would lose himself in work to avoid come achingly from his chest and out to his limbs. Along with it a deep anger bubble up inside of him as his soul was split in two by devastation. He fell in love with someone who was already taken and if he followed Genis logic correctly, though the two fought like cats and dogs at times, Sheena was with the man she always wanted Zelos.

A feeling of despair and hopelessness washed over Lloyd the same kind he feels whenever he would stop on his travels alone. He never knew why he felt like this after he left Sheena to protect her from being associated with the destroyer of Palmacosta. Thankfully, he figured out a way to get out of the funk however it was only temporary. So with a heavy heart, he stood up, closed his communicator, and got back to work trying to lose himself in his self-appointed job for today.

DING The communicator chirped loudly in his hand before he put it up but this time Lloyd ignored it and got back to work in silence.

The sun was finishing its descent on this side of the world when Lloyd was finally finished. The first few stars had started to come out. He briefly looked up to see if maybe he could make out Derris Kharlan, a comet turned elf refuge now angel sanctuary, that Lloyds father Kratos was piloting and helping those who had given up their lives for a cause they didn't fully understand regain their hearts. However, that comet was no longer close enough to be seen with the naked eye and Lloyd knew this yet he still looked up from time to time.

Cleaning up his tools Lloyd had to decide what to do next. He was still close to Sybak that he could always return there for the night. Or he could press onto the other side of the forest. The night would certainly have fallen by the time he gets out but he would at least be in Ozette, where he planned to be for a few days to offer a hand with the restoration efforts.

As he was trying to decide what to do a faint whirling sound off in the distance was steadily getting louder. Lloyd looked up and could make it out as it was heading towards him. After everything with Ratatosk was settled Yuan had informed Lloyd and co. they could keep the rheaird they had once stolen from him having finally been able to create more. This worked out for the group as it made traveling easier when one didn't want to walk from place to place. These also served to help the heroes of regeneration stand out as the newer models that Yuan now produced for his renegades all had the same paint job which was different from the original ones.

The rheaird started to descend as it drew closer and Lloyd could tell it was going to stop in front of him. Squinting, Lloyd couldn't make out the driver but he didn't have to try to long as he predicted the driver landed the rheaird right in front of him.

The engine cut off and the driver disembarked the flying vehicle. Lloyd's eyes went wide as he took in the black hair brown eye beauty, the Mizuho chief in training, and the current cause of Lloyd's happiness and pain, Sheena.

"Oh good Regal was right this thing lead me right to you," Sheena said with an expressionless face and tone.

"Huh, what do you mean…and oh Hi Sheena. How you know I was here?" Lloyd stammered confusedly.

Sheena let out a halfhearted laugh, "hi Lloyd. I came to talk to you. Mind if we sit down over here?" Sheena asked with the neutral tone still in her voice. "Oh, and I found you using some location function Regal installed our communicators in case they get lost or stolen."

 _"_ _She wants to talk to me…about what?"_ Lloyd thought in panicked then remember the ding he heard before getting back to work. _"Oh Martel did I send that message!"_ Lloyd nodded his head grimly not trusting his voice not to crack in fear as he followed Sheena to where she pointed out at.

The two sat down on side of the path from where they sat you could just see the shoreline and still see the walls of Sybak even though it was some distance away. Both sat in silence for a few minutes an awkward atmosphere enveloping both. Lloyd was the first to speak as the silence was deafening.

"S-So what did you want to talk to me about?" Lloyd asked his ninja companion.

Sheena remained silent trying to make sure she was ready before she spoke, "I ran into Zelos, Colette, and Regal today at Lorenzo Company headquarters guess what I heard from Zelos?" Lloyd stared at his companion not sure where she was going with this. "He told me about your little rendezvous to bars to pick up women. You should have seen his face when both Regal and I threaten to skin him alive if he ended up corrupting you." Lloyd watched Sheena laughed and laughed with her until he noticed her laugh was a bit forced and the mood changed abruptly. "I know you been alone traveling the world doing your part here and there and digging out every last exsphere…but is that the kind of bedfellows you're looking for? Some bar tramp who won't even remember you in the morning?" Sheena said the last part hotly almost as if Lloyd had said or done something to hurt her.

"N-no Sheena," Lloyd shakes his head, "I've never gone home with one of the them…I've been tempted once or twice but…something always held me back" Lloyd confesses afraid Sheena would blow up about being tempted but to his surprise she simply nods her head and a small smile spreads across her face.

"That's what the pervert of a chosen said as well about how you never seemed really all that interested," Sheena smile becomes bigger and for a moment to Lloyd, it seems like the sun has made a special reappearance today. "I think I know what it was that kept you from doing so to thanks to a text message I got today."

Lloyd stays silent at first but it's very clear that he understands what this is about. Before Lloyd can do anything, however, Sheena pulls back her fist and punches him square in lips causing Lloyd to fall on his back dazed. Before he realizes what is going on Sheena crawls on top of his chest and plants her lips against his own. Electricity of lust boils Lloyds blood once more as the calming feeling of true love numbs away the pain in his heart he loses himself into the kiss as much as Sheena does neither wanting it to end until finally, they break apart for air.

Sheena moves back off of him enough so she can speak once more a smile Lloyd can't help but find cute plastered on her face. "You don't know how long I've wanted, prayed to hear you say that to me…and you say it in a text message." She laughs lightly but Lloyd can tell it's an uncomfortable laugh. Sheena sighs and decides to clear the air. "The punch was for the text message Lloyd." She said in a snip.

Lloyd asks just above a whisper, "and the kiss?" this causes both to blush and Sheena fully gets off Lloyd looking away.

"It was m…" Sheena mumbles out but when she chances a look at Lloyd again she can tell he didn't hear her. "It was my response to your message."

Lloyd stares at her a moment the feelings of Love and lust once more flowing through him but something was weird with what she was saying, "But that was my response to your message" Lloyd said sitting up.

"My message," Sheena said with confusion, "I didn't send you a message Lloyd."

"Yes you did," Lloyd said again, "It's because of it that I figured out what I was missing all this time alone.

Sheena blushes once more at what Lloyd says, "T-T-that's sweet but I didn't send you any message Lloyd see." Sheena pulls out her communicator opens it up showing the tab marked Lloyd and there were no sent messages.

Lloyd stares in disbelief "Did I just imagine the message?" Quickly Lloyd pulls out his own communicator and stares at the folder marked Sheena.

"Sheena look here see." There were only two messages in the mailbox for Lloyd one message he sent and one he received before that.

Sheena's eyes go wide "But I never sent that how…" Sheena slaps her head, "That dead meat of a chosen!"

Lloyd cocks his head in confusion, "Chosen?"

Sheena nods, "Yeah Zelos he was playing on my communicator today must have sent the message and then deleted the evidence. When I get my hands on him I'll…" Sheena stopped mid-rant as the ramifications of what happened sunk in.

Sheena's face turned as red as the evil fruit, tomatoes, Lloyd seeing this sits up and wraps an arm around Sheena.

"Sheena? What is it?" Lloyd asks with concern.

"D-Don't think I'll apologize for the punch Lloyd your fault for keeping a girl waiting," Sheena says with quiver honestly afraid Lloyd would now refuse her.

Lloyd stares for a moment before a small smile creeps onto his face and in a low chuckle, "I wouldn't want you too I agree I deserved it for making you wait so long..."

Now it's Sheena's turn to stop and stare before tentatively asking, "You mean that? You don't see me as a brute...or," She takes a breath and Lloyd can tell it pains her to say this, "a violent banshee?"

Lloyd stood up and pulled Sheena into his arms. Squeezing her tightly, "You are strong and kind, willing to sacrifice yourself by standing beside me when the world hated me, You were willing to lose everything even possibly die…doing what was thought impossible by mending our world back into one, instead of taking the easy way out and killing Colette, you're not a Banshee in my eyes Sheena, to me you're a goddess, that even Martel is envious of.

"Can we start this over?" Lloyd asked Sheena who had just started to calm down.

"S-Start what over," Sheena asked not understanding.

"This…us," Lloyd asked as he released Sheena and took a step away from her. Sheena started to panic again by what he meant by start over Lloyd could see the panic in her eyes, "Just trust me okay." Lloyd gave her a smile the same smile he had when they adventure together even when things got out of control that smile calmed her down.

"I-I want to go on a journey and collect all the Exspheres," Lloyd says with a smirk for a second Sheena's confused until she realizes where she heard that from before, "and help keep the Yggdrasil tree growing."

"…Can I …go with you?" Sheena asks just as she did years prior that night in Heimdall.

"Huh…don't you have to go back to Mizuho?" Lloyd said mocking his shocked confused voice.

"…I… want to be with you" Sheena replied.

"…S…Sure… I want to be with you too. Sheena and I should have done this the first time." Lloyd answered before stepping forward wrapping his arms once more around her and stealing her lips with his own. Sheena lets out a small moan as she returns the kiss and for the second time that night the two newly confessed lovers lose themselves in the passion of a "first" kiss.

Sheena couldn't help but smile now the depression from before gone and she was caught in between wanting to jump for joy at finally having Lloyd or staying in his arms she decided on the latter as she could tell Lloyd wasn't about to let her go, "It's a promise, if you don't keep it I'll invoke the Mizuho tradition of having a liar swallow a thousand needles."

"Whoa okay, okay I promise," Lloyd replies with a laugh as he drew her closer to him once more.

"I Love you, Sheena," Lloyd said as he wrapped an arm around her waist and his other hand cradle her cheek.

Sheena felt her cheeks heat up again but nuzzled into Lloyd's hand her own hands snaking around his body one to the back of his head. "I Love you too Lloyd."

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **So, this was something I came up with in the middle of finishing up the next chapter of my Symphonia/Naruto crossover and another new story I may post after I have few chapters for it ready. For those who like what I've written, "even if there are more grammar mistakes than I would like" know I haven't abandon either of my two multi-chapter creations. Read and review thanks!**_


End file.
